<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Louder Than Words by SepticAbzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421228">Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAbzies/pseuds/SepticAbzies'>SepticAbzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Roxas also gets a good zinger too, Small mention of Sokai, Written for Valentine's Day, because his crush on Namine is obvious, everyone loves to tease Roxas, in Roxas's POV, sea salt family shenanigans, smaller mention of Rikuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAbzies/pseuds/SepticAbzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roxas, too! He misses you!"</p><p>Mid-KH3 Epilogue, Roxas ponders over his feelings as he prepares to see Namine again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! Or as it's known to me, Singles Awareness Day!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Louder Than Words</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"A 'hello again' after the final goodbye is sometimes harder than just keeping the goodbye as it was." ― Jessiqua Wittman, A Memoir of Love</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Roxas knew he was a goner the moment he first laid eyes on Naminé.</p><p>Granted, they had a first meeting <em>twice</em>, once in that dream he had after they received word about Castle Oblivion, and again in the digital Twilight Town after DiZ sent him there.</p><p>Two separate memories, but both equally precious to him.</p><p>And both times, her appearance were reminiscent of the light. Her blonde hair was numerous shades brighter than his, her blue eyes sparkled with mystery, her skin was pale, almost white, and her dress itself was white. Whenever he saw her in Twilight Town, she was always in the light. Weird things were happening to him and he was always in the dark about things, things she knew, and she was <em>inviting</em> him to follow her and find out.</p><p>But the second he first saw her, he felt his heart beat faster, his face grow hotter, and the need to know her better get stronger. Whenever they parted, he always felt an hole poke itself into his heart, a hole only she could fill.</p><p>It wasn't just her appearance, though.</p><p>It was the fact that she didn't have to reach out to him. She didn't have to tell him the truth. She could've just sit back and let DiZ complete his mission, to let Sora absorb Roxas at the end of the week.</p><p>But she didn't. She actively chose the path she took, and despite how much she knew the information would hurt him, she told Roxas the truth anyways.</p><p>To be honest, he never really knew what love was until he rejoined with Sora.</p><p>He asked Axel once, but he got a dodgy answer, and now that Roxas thought about, it was justified. Because no matter what Axel said, it all just flew over the blonde's head.</p><p>Besides, Sora was obviously the better choice to learn it from. Every action the brunette performed, every smile on his face, every connection he made, were all out of love. There was also the added factor that he and Roxas shared the same heart for a long time.</p><p>Platonic love was the type of love you felt for your friends. It's what Sora felt for all the people he met throughout the various worlds, and what Roxas felt for the other Guardians and for Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Isa.</p><p>(It had taken a while, but Isa was part of the family now.)</p><p>Familial love was the type of love you felt for people you were super close to. It's what Sora felt for Riku, Roxas, and the other Guardians, and what Roxas felt for Axel, Xion, and Sora.</p><p>(He and Sora were brothers now, and Roxas would fight anyone who said otherwise.)</p><p>Romantic love, however, was the type of love reserved for that special someone. It's what Sora felt for Kairi, and Roxas definitely knew that it's what he felt for Naminé.</p><p>(He and Naminé were still there when their Others shared that paopu fruit, after all.)</p><p>After Xemnas had been defeated, there was a time when Roxas had started asking himself questions about culture and emotion, including love. It had surprised him at first, but he found himself comforted by the fact that Sora, whether consciously or not, always answered those questions.</p><p>But there was one question where Sora was completely aware that he was talking to Roxas.</p><p>Roxas was asking himself a question he regretting even thinking about: was his love for Naminé coming from Sora's love for Kairi?</p><p>(The two girls were Other and Nobody, after all.)</p><p>Sora had <em>immediately</em> answered, insisting that his and Roxas were two separate people, with two separate hearts. That's when he explained what romantic love was, before reminding Roxas about how different Kairi and Naminé were.</p><p>Kairi was a redhead, while Naminé was a blonde.</p><p>Kairi was fiery and sarcastic, while Naminé was prim and proper.</p><p>Kairi's self-confidence had times where it wavered, while Naminé's was always assured and unique.</p><p>Kairi's fighting style was hitting hard and moving fast, while Naminé always preferred to use her memory powers.</p><p>Both girls were from the light as well as the light itself, but they could not be any more different.</p><p>(That didn't stop them from being sisters, though.)</p><p>So, yes, Roxas was sure about his feelings, and not once had they wavered.</p><p>!~~~R~O~K~U~N~A~M~I~~~!</p><p>Riku had called about an hour ago over the Gummiphones they were all given. Any moment now, he would be arriving in Twilight Town via Gummi Ship with a newly restored Naminé on board.</p><p>Roxas was sitting on the clock tower with his friends, all of them having ice cream while watching the sunset, waiting for that Ship to arrive. They all collectively wanted Naminé to be aware that she was no longer alone, that she was free.</p><p>But personally, Roxas wanted the first thing she saw to be <em>him</em>.</p><p>He was so excited, and he couldn't remember if there was ever a time he was this thrilled about something. He was looking forward to having ice cream with both Axel and Xion, yes, and now that they were all their own people, they could do it whenever they wanted.</p><p>But this was <em>Naminé</em>. He hadn't seen her in so long.</p><p>He felt Xion lightly elbow his stomach, "Your face is red, you know."</p><p>He felt his cheeks get hotter, "Oh, shut up."</p><p>"You must be really nervous," Hayner piped up. "You haven't touched your ice cream yet."</p><p>"Yeah," he didn't have to look up see Pence smiling. "This must be one special girl."</p><p>Xion giggled before agreeing, "Yeah. You weren't nervous when we saw each other again."</p><p>"Will all of you <em>please</em> shut up?!" Roxas couldn't concentrate on what he would say to Naminé once he laid eyes on her again.</p><p>He heard everybody but Isa try and hide their snickers, before Axel replied, "Sure, buddy," with an obvious chuckle in his throat.</p><p>Olette turned to Xion, "Hey, when this Naminé arrives, how about the three of us have a girl's day out some time?"</p><p>"Sounds like fun!" Xion said. "But let's give her time to settle in first. We don't want to overwhelm her."</p><p>"Good idea," Isa replied. "Also give her and Roxas some time alone together first."</p><p>Roxas' blush immediately returned as he whipped his head around to face Isa's small smirk, "Not you too!"</p><p>Axel chuckled, before saying, "Roxas, you do know we're just messing with you, right?"</p><p>"Yes," he shot back, "but <em>you</em> guys are aware that I am <em>more</em> than capable of kicking all of your asses to next Sunday, right?"</p><p>He was <em>not</em> the person to tease, not right now anyways.</p><p>"We're sorry, Roxas," Xion replied. "It's just too easy. I really am curious, though. What are you say to her?"</p><p>Roxas turned quiet, as the teasing died down, "I don't know. The last time I saw her, I had accepted my fate. Returning to Sora and Kairi were always what we were meant to do. I'm not sure about her, but I was fine with that. That was our final goodbye. We weren't expecting to see each other again."</p><p>Isa spoke up with a piece of advice, "Then don't say anything. Let your actions speak <em>for</em> you."</p><p>There was a beat of silence, during which Roxas let that sink in. It wasn't a long speech, just two little sentences, but those words hit him hard.</p><p>He remembered Sora saying once, <em>'Conversation is important for any relationship, platonic or otherwise, but with Kairi, sometimes I don't have to say anything. There are times where she already knows what I'm about to say. And when I look into her eyes, I know that she wants to say the same thing.'</em></p><p>As if on cue, a voice sounded from the group's left, where the entrance out here was, "Hey, everybody. Hope I'm not interrupting."</p><p>Roxas immediately processed this voice as Riku's. He could tell who that voice belonged to anywhere.</p><p>(He just wished it was under better circumstances.)</p><p>And he got to his feet, handing his untouched ice cream to Xion, because if Riku was here, so was <em>she</em>.</p><p>"You're fine, Riku," Xion replied, with a smile. To be honest, Roxas never really understood why Xion was so much friendlier to Riku than he was. Maybe they shared a connection that Roxas would never really understand. "We were just talking."</p><p>Riku softly smiled, before turning to face Roxas, "As promised." He stepped aside and let a familiar blonde step out of the shadows.</p><p>There she was. In her familiar white sundress. With her familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. Still looking like the light itself.</p><p>Roxas quickly found himself speechless, but as he looked into Naminé's eyes, he understood that she was too. Both of them wanted to say the same thing, but neither had had the courage nor the voice to say it first.</p><p>So he chose to follow Isa's advice, to let his actions do the talking. He moved in to hug her.</p><p>And he knew Sora was correct when he felt her arms curl around his shoulders the same time his arms wrapped around her back.</p><p>
  <em>He missed her and she missed him too.</em>
</p><p>She was cold, but he found it refreshing since Twilight Town was always so warm.</p><p>(Likewise, Roxas was very warm, but it made Naminé feel so much more at home.)</p><p>Besides, he had waited for almost a year for this. He just wanted to enjoy it. Roxas loved Naminé, because she was the person he knew he could always trust.</p><p>Because when he was with her, he was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one-shot was definitely not created because I'm salty about the lack of RokuNami in KH3. Anyways, review please. Tell what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>